


The Family: Arrow Verse

by Whilst_Mist



Series: The Family [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Drama, Growing Up Together, Multi, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and his Family  growing up together as they adopt Roy and the other Arrow children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver and Dinah stood outside the orphanage.

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked again. "If your still not feeling well, we can go." 

"No, I'm fine." Dinah smiled taking his arm. "I'm ready for this. Besides we talked about adoption remember? It's the same thing now as it would be if we had had our biological children. Love is love." 

"I know but you threw up this morning," Oliver sighed looking worried. "I just don't want you feeling sick." 

"I'm fine now," She laughed. "Come on, Oliver, I think your the one nervous." 

\--

They walked around the Orphanage that had been built by the Wayne Foundation and saw all the babies, most already adopted and waiting for the last of the paper work to go through so the parents could take them home. 

They looked through the toddlers, which Dinah stayed with to play with them. Feeling nervous Oliver ventured out on his own looking around impressed on how nice the place was and glad that he had invested some couple of millions to help out. 

As he walked around seeing kids playing around, some singing with a teacher, a few kids playing ring around the rosie, and some kids just running around. He passed by the the center where they had artificial Omega milk for the kids and Oliver winced seeing that a working had to slip on what looked like a vest and started to feed an four year Omega with it and the little Omega whined at the taste. 

He wondered how different ti was form natural Omega milk but what could they do? It was still being tested to get the exact same taste as natural milk. Poor little girl drank some and tried to get away. 

Walking away he was almost back at the baby dorms when something ran passed him fast. Looking he saw a little redhead speeding off and suddenly three more kids right behind him and they where bigger, obviously Alpha. Frowning he ran after them. 

When he found them Oliver saw them shoving around the little redhead but the redhead was fighting back and when the little boy finally hissed at them darkly did it hit him that the boy was an Omega! 

"HEY!" Oliver yelled before he could stop himself ran froward. "What are you doing?!" 

They yelped before taking off. The little Omega had fallen over when Oliver yelled and tried to get up when Oliver reached over and picked up the boy and looked at him with a smile. 

What Oliver hadn't expected was the absolute terror on the little boy's face and how the greens looked at him as he shook. Holding the little shaking body close Oliver felt lost for a second but Alpha instant to protect Omega was there. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Oliver tried to sound as calm as possible. "it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I just didn't want them to hurt you." 

"ROY HARPER!" 

The little Omega make a scared strangled sound before throwing his arms around Oliver's neck and hid his face in his neck whimpering. Holding the little boy close Oliver looked up to see two Alphas coming froward. One a female and other male both looked angry.   
"Oh, Mr. Queen," The female one said. "I'm sorry about this. Roy is always causing trouble, always up to something or other." 

"We'll take him for you, Mr. Queen." The male Alpha said stepping forward. "Come along Roy." 

Oliver felt the kid, Roy, his name was Roy, shaking so he moved back. "That's alright, I like this kid. I want to show him to my mate. We'll be over there by the babies." 

"But Mr. Queen-"

"Hold on, I'm getting a call... ah, from my good friend, Bruce Wayne!" Oliver picked up before answering. "Hey, Bruce! Yes, we're here and by the way you should come see how wonderful it turned out. I mean you should seriously come over here."

\--

"Who's this?" Dinah asked as she saw Oliver walking over with a shaking Omega who was looking at Oliver like the Alpha was about to throw him into the wall at any moment in time. "Hello, honey," 

"Dinah this is Roy," Oliver grinned. "Dinah this is Roy, a little Omega... who was being chased by Alphas." 

She frowned but than offered his hands out to Roy who looked at her curiously before slowly letting himself being handed over. She looked as if she was bouncing him up and down to hold him in the right way but really she was checking his weight. 

"How old are you Roy?" Dinah asked softly. "I'm twenty seven. How old you are, baby?" 

"..." Roy slowly held up four fingers than changed it to five and back again before just looking up like he was thinking about it before shaking his head. 

"You don't know?" Oliver asked shocked. "Seriously?!" 

Roy blushed and looked ashamed. 

"Oliver!" 

"I mean...!" Oliver rushed over patting the kids head as Roy flinched. "It's okay, I don't know how old I am! Why I could be two for all I know! I could be over a hundred! I might... I'm going to shut up now." 

"Good idea!" A Voice called. "I never thought you would!"

Turing around Oliver grinned. "Bruce! Edward! And little mini Omega!" 

"I'm three!" Dick cried happy holding up a bag of cereal. "I'm a big boy!" 

"Hello Dinah!" Edward smiled walking over. "Oh look, Bruce! This little baby has red hair and green eyes just like me!" 

"You would think this one was yours," Dinah smiled before nodding her head over. "I think we should go over there and talk Edward." 

"Alright, hold on one second," Edward handed Dick over to Bruce. "Here. Between Dick and the baby my back's breaking." 

\--

Dinah held Roy in her arms as he just laid there dozing in and out of sleep. "So, how far along are you?" 

"Not far enough," Edward sighed. "This little baby is mean! He kicks all the time and Bruce Alpha." 

"Weren't goign to have him this month?" 

"Was." Edward groaned. "He refused to come out and not only that I swear that Jason's going it on purpose. He wants me to ground him before he's even born." 

"I see," Dinah laughed before frowning. "Edward..." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward looked down. "I didn't mean to be insensitive." 

"No, it's okay," She smiled. "I wanted you to... um... well... can you find anything on Roy?" 

Roy sa tup a bit hearing his name and relaxed when he was pulled back into her arms. 

"Oh, sure," Edward took out his tablet. "What's his last name?" 

"Harper." 

"Alright, shall we?" Edward grinned typing in something. "Alright let's see... Age five and a half, taken from abusive home at age two and in and out of Forster homes and group home since, and... and... oh my god..." 

"What is it?" 

"You need to read it... here." 

\--

"I see," Bruce frowned. "I was unaware of this. It's supposed to be two Omegas in charge at all time. I call some in." 

"You can do that?" 

"These are highly trained Omegas who have undergone every test and have passed and are also survivors of bad situations who want to do good. I can trust them." Bruce said as he waved at the two nervous Alphas who stood away away. "I don't like Alphas being in change in places like this." 

"I agree. Did you see how upset Roy was? And the Alphas were attacking him and yet he's the one they yell at!" 

"I'm sure Edward's already checking it out.. oh, yep, I can see his fingers going crazy on his tablet." They looked over. "He's adorable like that but rather mean during this pregnancy though. Still love him."

\-- 

"Alright, let's go home!" Oliver grinned. "Ready family?" 

"Ready!" Dinah smiled.

Roy had no idea what the hell was going on!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright since we came home with a child and not a baby I think we might have to redecorate the room… or maybe give him a new one." Oliver said as the three of them stood in the nursery. "Unless you want to sleep in the crib, we better go shopping, Speedy,"

"Speedy?" Dinah looked at him. "You already gave him a nick name?"

"Yeah, the kid's fast. You should see me go!" Oliver picked up the little omega who yelped and looked at him with big fearful eyes. "Hey, it's alright, Speedy. Come on we'll go shopping and get you what you need?"

"Oliver?" Dinah said with a soft smile. "Can you two go by yourselves?"

"Atr you sick?" Oliver asked holding Roy towards his side. "Need me to call the doctor."

"No, I'm fine now," She looked at the little boy. "Roy, listen to me okay? Oliver is a good Alpha. He won't hurt you, okay?"

"Oh, oh that's what it's about- I mean," Oliver cleared his throat before bouncing the little eboy a bit and smiled at him. "I won't hurt you and if anyone ever hurts you Speedy you tell me and I'll beat them to hell and back."

Dinah watched them go before sighing. "He better not teach the poor kid any curse words or might have to kill my mate."

\--

"Alright, we might need to get a booster seat…" Oliver said pulling the seatbelt over the baby car seat they had taken with them. "That should do for now. Alright ready?"

Slwoly Roy nodded.

"Alright let's go."

\--

"I have no idea what I need to buy," Oliver said as they stood inside a children store. "Well, you need a bed, a dresser, a tv, clothes, shoes, booster sheets, among other things. Alright, let's get a basket… No a cart!"

They found a large cart and Oliver picked up Roy who tensed and placed him on the cart and the little boy sat down as it started to move along and they went down the first aisle. There was a lot of beds to choose from and a lot of them had the Superheroes on them. Oliver had to admit they captured him nicely.

Roy stood up looking at the Green Arrow one and pointed to it.

"This one?" Oliver asked gleefully. "You want this one?"

Flushing Roy nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, let's just get this down." Oliver pulled one off and put it on the cart before ruffling Roy's hair who tensed again. "Now a bed needs a mattress, so let's go find one."

They found one that would fit, added it to the cart and Oliver picked up Roy and set him down. Roy went to push the cart thinking that was what Oliver wanted but the Alpha stopped him and knelt down making him flinch.

"Hey, it's alright, Roy, I just want you to go over there and pick out which sheets you want." Oliver pointed to it and nudged him towards the rows of sheets. "Go on, any one you want you can have."

Slowly Roy walked over staring at the sheets of the Justice league before pointing to one. Oliver walked over and had to stop himself from being too over excited that Roy picked Arrow Sheets. Okay, he was a little conceited but the kid loved Green Arrow and who wouldn't?

"This one?"

"…" Roy looked like he was going to say something but ended up nodding.

"Alright, let's get this and we need pillows, come one picked any kind you want."

Five, the kid took five pillows.

\--

Roy was on top of all the things when Dinah showed up because Oliver called saying he needed help because he went over everything he thought Roy needed up he was an Alpha he might have left things out and when she showed up and found Roy sitting on top of a mouth playing with a few toys she saw that he had gotten everything but clothes.

"Oh, clothes" Oliver gasped through his teeth. "Right, that's important."

"Come on, Roy, let's go get you some clothes," She plucked him off the top of the things and took him away with Oliver following. "Oliver why don't you pay for those and have them dilver it?"

"Right, I'll meet you guys at the clothes, right?"

"Yep."

\--

Roy was licking the ice cream they bought him hardly believing his luck and hardly believing that all this wasn't a dream. Surely this was a really, really good dream and soon he would wake up back the orphanage cold, alone and the mean Alphas.

Taking another lick and in his new booster seat Roy looked out the window as they pulled into some place and the nice lady took him out and held him. He was still weary of the Alpha even though he seemed nice.

"Come on, Roy, I bet you want something to eat?"

\--

"Oliver cut it out!" Dinah hissed as Oliver held Roy tightly as the Alpha practically sobbed. "Oliver!"

"Look at him, Dinah!" Oliver cried as Roy stuffed his face more with food. "it's like he never had a proper meal in his life! My poor baby!"

Yes, she had two children, not a mate, a child, two of them.

\--

That night as the pair lay asleep, Oliver heard a noise and sat up. Wondering what it was he walked over to the door and peeked out to hear it was coming from Roy's room. Walking voer he peeked in as little muffled sobs came his way.

Worried he hurried over and the little Omega yelped looked terrified before running to a corner of the room and tring to hide there looking at him with big eyes as if Oliver was going to start beating on him. It upset Oliver and he moved to see what was wrong when he smelt it.

Looking at the bed there was a darker spot on there, clearly a wet bed but the urine had truma in it, causing it to make Oliver want to growl. He had smelt that truma before when he had stopped some child tefficers and the poor Omega and Betas who had been sexueally assaulted had wet themselves out of feat and the smell was there.

Slowly he walked over to Roy, kneeling down slwoyl. "Hey, Speedy,"

Roy continued to shake eyes locked on him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Oliver looked over the bed and back at him. "It's okay, accidentits happen. I bet if we put the sheets in the wash tonight they will be nice and clean for you tomorrow. Ah, I got an idea. Why ddon't we wash you up, and put you in dry pajamas and than we can take them down to the wash and after we cane have something sweet?"

Roy stared at him before looking back at the bed.

"It's okay, Speedy, it happens." Oliver slowly reached over to pet his new son's head. "I promise I'm not mad. Why doyou say I start you a nice warm bath?"

Roy shook his head feverishly.

"No?" Oliver had to push donw his anger because something told him bath mean punishment. "Alright, we would you like me to wash you off?"

"I'm telling you Dinah it's not what it looks like!"

"Oliver… Roy is in a large soup pot what the heck am I supposed to think?!"

"He wouldn't lt me wash him in the…" Oliver looked at Roy as the small Omega looked content in the large soup pot that had warm water and bubbled in it. He fit because of how small he was but still it looked wrong now that he took a closer look. Turing to his meat he spelled out "B-A-T-H and so… we thought this… was so… not a better idea…"

"Well, if that word is, you know, bad than it's alright, but why didn't you just rise him off in the shower?"

"That might have been a better idea," Oliver scowled. "Yeah, I should have thought about it."

"I'll get a towel, you warm up some milk with honey." She smiled at him giving him a kiss not noticing how Roy watched in awe like he hadn't seen something like that before between mates. "Be right back."

Grabbing three mugs Oliver hummed as he warmed up milk in them, added a spoon of honey before setting them aside as Dinah pulled Roy out, dried himself off and put on a large t-shirt and she pulled out some pullups.

"What?"

"I was talking to Edward," She said slipping the thing on Roy. "He said children who are… new, need these until they settle in."

Roy made a face wiggling.

"Oh," Oliver nodded because Edward volunteered and worked on projects for Omegas abused and children who suffered like Roy from sexual abuse and they made them look like underwear as much as possible so it was subtle. "They look good, Speedy! Wish I had some."

"You will in about fifty years,"

"Hahaha, very funny," Oliver picked up Roy and handed him the little mug. "Here you go, Speedy, just for you."

Roy took the cup drinking it. A few minutes later he was sleeping between the Alpha and Omega feeling safe for the first time in forever.

Please don't be a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy woke up between Dinah and Oliver.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes before carefully crawling off the bed and crept to the bathroom to use it and grimaced taking off the now wet overnight thing he had to ware and wandered back to the room he stayed in grabbing some underwear.

After that Roy took his Green Arrow toy and sat down on the ground playing with it as quietly as possible and only stopped a few times to bite on his nails and would suck on his thumb for a bit when the door opened and he looked over taking his thumb out.

"There you are, Roy," Dinah said before walking in and sitting down next to him. "I bet your hungry and you need to drink your milk."

Making a face Roy shook his head.

"I know it normally doesn't taste good but a friend of mine is feeding his babies so we pumped some of the milk out and froze some of it and have some for you until we can figure out what to do for your nursing." She leaned down to pick up Roy who tensed before taking him down the hall, back to the kitchen where Oliver was there drinking some coffee and warming up something over the stove. "Look who's here."

"Speedy!" Oliver walked over ruffling the little boy's hair. "We missed you this morning."

"He was playing in his room." Dinah kissed Roy's head. "Is the milk ready?"

"Yep." Oliver took the milk out of the warm water and the milk had been setting in a cup with a fake nipple and he held it up to Roy. "Alright, Speedy, time to eat."

Just looking at it Roy moved his head away. Soon he was carried over to a chair and was in Dinah arms being hugged before the bottle/cup was pressed against his lips. Whining Roy tried to turn away but when he whined she slipped it into his mouth. Slowly he took a taste and paused. It wasn't bitter it was… sweet and sent a comfort through his whole body like a fuzzy warm blanket.

"Roy, slow down," Dinah smiled. "There's plenty more."

Of course the little Omega wasn't listening he was sucking hard and he grabbed at the thing trying to turn away from her so he could drink it himself. Of course Dinah moved himse back so she could feed him and Roy sniffed the air and he could smell more milk, warmer milk that hadn't been frozen and quickly he moved his head under her shirt and latched on sucking and soon warm milk rolled down his throat.

"What do you mean your lactating?" Oliver asked in loud whisper since Roy had fallen asleep after gorging himself on milk. "I thought it took Omegas a few weeks to lactate when it came to adopting children?"

"It should." She whispered back loudly. "The milk was lamsot gone and I think Roy smelled the milk before I could stop him he was sucking on me and the milk was coming out."

"…Pretty bird I think we need to go get another test done."

Feeding Roy became top priority for Dinah because the little Omega was so desperate for milk it made her sick. When out in public she took a towel to cover him as the redhead nursed. She wasn't a confident as some other Omega or Beta mothers she saw in the park because they seemed fine with feeding their kids with nothing to cover them.

"Hey," A voice said walking over and being a perfect example because the Omega was nursing his little girl with no blanket. "I haven't seen you before. I'm Kai and this is my little baby Mika."

"Hello, I'm Dinah and I'm new to the baby park." She smiled and scoot over as he sat down to move his little girl around so she could feed a bit better. "My mate and I just adopted and I'm very new to all this and as you can see I'm not the confidant yet."

"It's fine," The other Omega smiled. "We all go through it with our first child. How old?"

"Five."

"Five? He looks…" He stopped when Dinah made a shushing movtion. "He looks so cute!"

"Thank you." She smiled. "I can feed him but he's still so nervous and he won't talk."

"Oh, was he from a… you know, bad home?"

"Yes,"

"Poor baby," Kai looked at room sadly and Roy just continued to nurse his eyes closed as he purred loudly. "We'll now he has a good Mama."

"Yes."

Oliver held Roy's hand as they walked down the hall towards a the school and even thought Roy had to start school it made Oliver nervous. What if something happened ot the little boy? Would they call him right away or would they wait? Or what?

"Alright, Speedy, ready for school?"

Slowly Roy nodded as if debating if it was a good idea or a bad idea. Slowly he looked at the school gates before slowly hugging Oliver's legs tightly shaking. Leaning down Oliver hugged little child before picking him up.

"Come on, Speedy," Oliver smiled at him kindly. "Just yes if you want go to school and if not, say no."

Roy looked distressed.

"Come on, Roy, just talk to me please?" Oliver hugged him tightly. "Please tell me what you want?"

Whimpering Roy swallowed before looking at him. "H-Home…"

"So, he didn't ant to go?" Dinah said taking Roy. "Hello, honey, you looked tired."

Roy nodded as he yawned.

"Come on, let's go to our room."

"Dinah?" Oliver as followed them. "I was thinking that maybe we can teach Roy here at home just the three of us and some tutors for here."

"We'll talk about It later," She said opening her shirt and letting Roy mouthed until/

he latched on purring and she smiled. "I'm so happy I feed him."

"Yeah," Oliver pulled his mate closer to give her a kiss. "Oh, what did the doctor says?

She looke up at him and smiled. "He's said… I'm pregnant."

Oliver jumped for joy,


End file.
